Shattered Pieces
by TheMadHattress13
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm Broken Anyway', takes place three months after 'Paperwork Nightmare' one-shot from 'Chase the Dark Away'. A rift begins to form within the crew over an important piece of Intel that could determine weather a young force sensitive lives or dies is discovered, and ignored. What will happen when Sabine and Ezra decide to take things into their own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **I have returned!**

 **I know, I haven't updated in for ever! I've been really busy typing up my original story, and coming up with new ideas for that, I completely forgot that I hadn't finished this! This is the official sequel to 'I'm Broken Anyway', and takes place three months after the chapter 'Paperwork Nightmare' in 'Chase the Dark Away'. If you didn't read that, I would recommend at least reading 'Paperwork Nightmare', or you won't know whats going on.**

 **Now, I have not typed as much before posting the first chapter as I had with 'I'm Broken Anyway', so I won't be able to update on a daily basis. Hopefully I will soon though, because I am making this story top priority above my other ones.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 _ **Ezra**_

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

 _Thump…_ "EZRA! WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Sabine yelled from her cabin.

"Sorry!" Ezra yelled back, putting away the ball he had been throwing repeatedly at the wall. He sighed, leaning back against the wall behind his bunk, and tucked his legs in on himself. Zeb, Hattress and Kanan were out on a supply run, leaving him, Hera, Sabine, and Copper on the _Ghost_ with absolutely nothing to do. Today was an especially bad day to be trapped on the grasslands of Lothal in a cage of boredom, for it had been one of the most squelching summers yet, and today was no exception. The tall grass was tanned to a dull brown from the ever-burning sun, and the very ground itself seemed tired and worn down. Ezra unconsciously started hitting his head against the back wall, until an angry growl of " _Ezra! "_ stopped him.. He sighed and reached into his backpack, removing the packet of papers that had been haunting his thoughts. He opened up the packet to the page that had become wrinkled from hours of examination. Parker Deck. They had tried everything, but he and Sabine couldn't convince the others to just ignore Sato and go retrieve Parker. He growled and once again began to hit his head on the back wall. Suddenly there were footsteps outside of his cabin, and the door flew open to reveal a very angry Mandalorian.

 _ **Sabine**_

Sabine marched angrily down the hall to Ezra's cabin. She had spent the entire day trying to fall asleep and had almost achieved her goal, until Ezra had become bored. She smashed the door open and glared at Ezra, who's head froze mid-smash.

"Oh...Hey Sabine!" he said, grinning cheekily.

"Hey," she growled through clenched teeth. "What is with you lately? You're being even more annoying than usual," she noted while sitting on Zeb's empty bunk.

"You know exactly what's up with me Sabine," he said defeatedly. She sighed picked up the packet Ezra had left on the bunk. "I just don't understand, I mean how could Sato make them stay. How could they LISTEN to Sato making them stay?" he vented angrily. Sabine nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with Ezra. They sat in silence for a bit, deep in thought about the files and now ever-present rift in their little family because of them. Ezra suddenly looked up and grabbed the files out of Sabine's hands.

"Hey! I was looking at those!" she snapped angrily.

"Sorry," he said, not looking up from the papers. "Where did it say he lived?"

"Uh, I think it was Corellia," Sabine answered. "Why?"

"How far away is that exactly?" He asked looking up with a mischievous smile. Sabine glared at him as she put the pieces together in her mind.

"No Ezra, just no," she said.

"But Sabine-"

"And we are supposed to do what exactly?Steal a ship, kidnap the kid and get back before they notice we're gone? I really don't see that working out."

"And what happens if we don't? You and I both know what the Empire is capable of, and neither of us would wish that on a child!" he argued.

"Ezra, we can't just go behind their backs, you know that."

"Fine," he conceded, burying his face in his pillow. Sabine got up and went back to her own cabin, finally falling asleep.

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan, Zeb, and the Hattress arrived back at the ship with all of the supplies from the list. The Hattress quietly slipped into the cabin she shared with Sabine, trying not to wake her sleeping bunk-mate. Kanan watched Zeb's not-so-quiet entrance into his own cabin, and smiled slightly at the disgruntled groan of annoyance from his Padawan upon the rude entry. He made his way into the cockpit where Hera was reading over the guidelines for their next mission. She looked up when he entered and smiled.

"Hello, how was the supply run?"

"It was good, we got all the stuff on the list, and guess what! Right as we were leaving Hattress came across an extra box of ration bars!" he said in excitement.

"Oh that's great!" she said, putting the data pad down.

"Well, just wanted to say goodnight," Kanan said, heading back to his cabin.

"Night," Hera replied, reaching over to check the coordinates for the morning. Kanan paused when he passed Ezra and Zeb's room and peeked in. The Lasot was sound asleep on his bunk, spread eagle with his arms and legs hanging off. Ezra on the other hand was curled into a ball, arms tucked tightly to his chest. Kanan once again felt a stab of guilt as he thought back to the events on Mustafar, just three months ago. He continued back to his own cabin and got into bed, completely unaware of the two, bright blue, eyes that blinked open once he left Ezra's cabin.

 _ **Ezra**_

Ezra lay awake long after Sabine had left, and heard the others return. He listened as Zeb's breathing evened out into deep snores. When he heard Kanan's approaching footsteps,he quickly shut his eyes and began to breath deeply feigning sleep until he heard the older man leave. He stayed lying awake until roughly two in the morning, when he finally realized something. If he just sat by and didn't even try to save Parker, he would never forgive himself. That's why at two thirty in the morning, Ezra slipped out of his cabin with his pack filled with his own personal stash of ration bars, a blaster, his lightsaber, a water bottle, and some credits. He had only taken three steps before his plans changed. "Hey Ezra, where ya headed?" asked a voice from behind him. Ezra froze and turned around slowly to find himself looking at Sabine. He had been so uptight about his decision to leave, he had completely forgotten to make sure everyone was asleep via the force.

"Oh, I was just…." Sabine held up a hand, silencing him.

"You were sneaking out to find that kid weren't you?"

"What! No," he said scratching the back of his neck. Sabine raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Yah okay, I was sneaking out." His head snapped up and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone!" he begged. Sabine took on an exaggerated pantomime of making a decision and finally seemed to come to one.

"Alright I won't tell."

"Oh, thank you Sabine!"

"Ah ah ah, I wasn't done yet! I won't tell only if I come with you." Ezra stared at her for a second, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You said you wouldn't go behind their backs!" Ezra whispered in shock.

"I know, but I was thinking about what you said, and about all of the files, and I realized that helping that kid isn't a choice; it's an obligation." Ezra considered this and finally nodded.

"Alright, alright you can come. Now come on, we'll have to be quiet if we want to make it outa here without Kanan, Hera, or the Hattress finding out."

"What about Zeb and Chopper?"

"I shut Chopper down already. And Zeb, really? If his own snoring can't wake him up, then nothing can." Sabine laughed quietly, and followed Ezra down the hall. They reached the door to the _Phantom_ and were climbing in when another change of plans occurred.

"Did you really think you could get past me?" a silky voice said from the pilot's seat. Ezra and Sabine looked up in shock to see the seat swivel to reveal the Mad Hattress smiling blandly at them. "Fancy seeing you here. I thought for sure that you'd be sleeping considering it's, you know, two thirty in the morning. So I have two wonder, what are you two doing up?" Ezra and Sabine looked at each other before sighing and showing the packet to the Hattress.

"Oh good, I was wondering how long it would take for you two to get on that!" she said happily.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh did you really think that I didn't know you would do something to help this boy?" she asked smirking. "Well, let's get going!"

"Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" Ezra said, glaring at her.

"Oh, maybe the fact that I'm in the pilot's seat, I gave you the file, I know where the extra box of ration bars is being stored…. Face it, you owe me your life, and you couldn't make me leave even if you wanted to."

"Hey, we could to!" Ezra said petulantly. The Hattress just laughed while she turned back to the controls.

"You couldn't if you tried! Do we have a deal?" Ezra looked sidelong at Sabine and both nodded slightly. Sabine took a step forward and held out her hand.

"Deal."

 **So, what did you think? Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome! Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, I went away this summer, and forgot to put this chapter up before I left!**

 **So, a little background on this story, it is technically the sequel to my previous story as many of you know, but it also serves a prequel to a bunch one shots that I have been creating in my head during 'The Force Awakens' timeline. I haven't written any of them down, but if there is enough interest, I might write a few to post.**

 **Anyway, I'm officially back, and will be getting back to a posting schedule!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter II**

 _ **Chopper**_

Chopper powered up with a start, waving his arms around and attempting to smack the nearest person. He looked around in confusion at finding anyone, and began to roll cautiously down the hall. He checked his lock and realized that it was two forty-five, it had been one seventeen last time he had been active. He quickly ran self-diagnostics and found no problems, so he decided to check his memory drive to see why he had shut down for such a long period of time. He brought up the memory feed from his last active hour and watched the recording play with growing suspicion. _Ezra. Of course it had been Ezra._ Chopper continued onward through the eerily silent ship until he reached Zeb and Ezra's shared cabin. He peeked inside and was not surprised to find only Zeb inside. What did surprise the small droid was finding Sabine and the Hattress cabin door open, and both of them gone. He quickly wheeled to the door that connected the _Phantom_ to the _Ghost_ , and gave a whir of worry when he found the ship gone. He set his rollers to full power and skidded through the deserted halls until he reached Hera's cabin. He flew through the door and poked her on the shoulder until she finally woke up.

"What the - Chopper! What are you doing, it's three in the morning!" She growled groggily, checking her watch. Chopper waved his arms around wildly as he explained what had happened in binary. Hera sat up quickly, throwing the blankets on the ground and running to where the _Phantom_ should have been docked.

"KANAN! ZEB! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" She yelled, waking up the entire ship, and a few Loth cats sleeping in the grass outside.

 _ **Kanan**_

 _How could he have been so stupid?_ He should have known Ezra and Sabine wouldn't stand for the rebellion's decision. The Hattress, she'd just follow her two friends - that wasn't as big a shock.

"Hera, can you track the ship?" he asked, pacing back and forth through the common area.

"I can try, but I don't see Ezra, Sabine, and the Hattress forgetting to deactivate the ship's tracker." Kanan shook his head in frustration. "Well, give it a go anyway. Zeb, can you read up on the kid that they're trying to find? If we can't track the ship then maybe we can just beat them there." Zeb nodded and opened up his data pad with a sigh.

"Will there ever be a day when somebody doesn't randomly vanish?" he grumbled under his breath. Chopper beeped in agreement and went to help Hera find the _Phantom_. Kanan tried to help Hera, but soon gave up, unable to understand all of the technical jargon. He decided to meditate to try to connect with his student. He could feel Ezra's force signature, but it was far away. They must have left extremely early to already be so far out. He tried, and tried, but could not get a location on the kid. Whenever he thought he was close to an answer, the signature would blur, and he'd be back to square one. _He's messing with the force_ , Kanan realized. He was changing his force signature ever so slightly so that Kanan couldn't find him. Kanan groaned in annoyance and left to see if he could help Zeb.

 _ **Sabine**_

Sabine and Ezra sat facing each other while the Hattress piloted the ship. Ezra was once again frantically reading through the file on Parker Deck. Sabine was surprised that the file hadn't ripped yet from the wear it had endured the past few days. Every member of the crew had flipped through the packet, scouring every detail of Parker's file, many times. Ezra and Sabine had done so many, many times. "Hey Ezra," Sabine began tentatively. Ezra looked up at her from the file.

"Yaeh?"

"What if we can't find Parker, or what if the Empire already did?" Ezra considered this for a second.

"Well, then we either look harder, or we try to bring him to our side."

"And if we can't do that?"

"Then we go back to the crew, and convince them to look for the next person. Then the next, and the next until we are completely out of intel," he decided. Sabine nodded and sat back in her chair, watching Ezra as he once again began to re-read the file.

"Hey kid, if you read that much more, your eyes 'll fall out," the Hattress smirked as she looked back at her friends.

"She's right you know," Sabine agreed, sliding the paper out of Ezra's grasp.

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly. "I was reading that!"

"Then I guess it's just payback for earlier!" Sabine laughed, recalling their earlier squabble over the same document. Erza huffed and crossed his arms in a mock pout, earning a laugh from the Hattress who had apparently lost all interest in steering the ship. Sabine sighed and took the controls, shoving the other women out of the pilot's seat. "Hey Ezra, can you put in the coordinates for Corellia?"

"Sure," he said, crouching down by the main system and checking the coordinated on his data pad. The Hattress stared at the data pad in shock.

"Ezra! You brought a datapad?" she yelled angrily, grabbing it out of his hands.

"Yeah, what's the big deal! Hey, give that back! It's mine!"

The Hattress ripped the back off of it and yanked the battery out, causing the screen to flicker and darken.

 _ **Chopper**_

Chopper was hooked up to the main computer, still trying to locate the _Phantom._ Hera had given up on tracking the ship a while ago, and instead went to help Zeb and Kanan try to find out where it was headed. Chopper knew that he probably wouldn't be much help with that, so he stayed at the computer. He was once again trying to find the missing ship when he heard a dinging sound coming from Hera's cabin: a data pad. Chopper hated the data pads. They were loud and annoying, and went off constantly! He quickly rolled into the vacant cabin and picked up the data pad to silence the dinging when he realized something. He hadn't heard Ezra's go off _all day_. That's how he kept in touch with all of his friends at various rebel bases around the galaxy, and it annoyed the little droid to no end. He rolled down the hallway to Zeb and Ezra's shared cabin and looked around. He did the same in every other room in the ship before finally coming to a conclusion. Ezra had taken his data pad with him. Chopper smacked himself in his dome. _How had he not thought of it earlier?_ Ezra may be a Jedi Padawan, but he still refused to cut himself off from the world of online communications. Of course he would bring it. Chopper raced through the halls until he got to the common area, where the others were wrapped up in some important conversation. Chopper rolled over to Zeb and began to poke him in the thigh. Zeb pointedly ignored him, forcing him to double his efforts. When this didn't even accomplish anything, he realized he would need to bring out the big guns. Chopper got out his taser and zapped Zeb in the leg for a solid minute and a half. Zeb yelled in shock and annoyance while the others stared at him in confusion, unable to see the little droid with the taser. By the time Chopper was finished, Zeb's fur was standing up in large, purple, puffs, and his ears were flat against his head.

"Chopper! What the kirf do you want?" he yelled angrily. Chopper explained to Zeb about the data pad, and the possibility of tracking it, waving the one he took from Hera's room as he did so. When he finished, Zeb looked over at the others. "Guys, I think Chopper actually had a good idea."

 **Hope you guys like it, once again, I'm sorry for the extra long delay. Have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's chapter three, late as usual. I'll try to get chapter four up within the next couple of days though, so hopefully that makes up for it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter III**

 _ **Ezra**_

"Hattress! What the kirf! I need that!" The Hattress turned to glare at Ezra, while still dismantling the inside of the data pad.

"You idiot, these things can be tracked!" she yelled in frustration, unplugging all the wires, and removing the sim card. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other in surprise. It hadn't occurred to either of them that the data pads could be tracked.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, grinning sheepishly. The two women shook their heads and went back to their respective tasks, leaving Ezra to finish dismantling the tracker.

 _ **Zeb**_

Zeb and Kanan ran through the ship, collecting every data pad that they could find. Zeb was still confused on why they needed to do this, but Chopper had insisted that it was necessary.

"Alright Kanan, I think that's all of them!" Zeb called, making his way back to the common area. Hera and Chopper sat examining Hera's data pad, barely looking up when Kanan and Zeb deposited the five others onto the table.

"Okay, would you mind telling me why we need all of the data pads in the same room?" Zeb asked gruffly, sitting down next to Hera. Chopper said something in binary and gestured to the pads. Zeb knew that the little droid was incapable of communicating emotion, , but he could have sworn he heard sarcasm.

"He says he's going to need all of their serial numbers to help determine the serial number of Ezra's," Hera translated, jotting down her pad's number. .

"Okay, but how does knowing these serial numbers help?" Kanan asked, logging into his own pad.

"Because, they were manufactured as a batch, so there should be a pattern to the numbers. Chopper thinks that if we can figure out what that pattern is, then we can figure out the serial number of Ezra's pad."

"Okay… but how do we get into Sabine and the Mattress' pads; we don't know their passwords," Zeb pointed out.

"The Hattress' won't be a problem. She had her data pad from before she joined the rebellion, so we don't need the number. Sabine though, we'll have to hack."

"Sabine won't be very happy with us," Kanan mused.

"Yeah? Well we're not very happy with her right now," Hera shot back, brow furrowed in concentration. Zeb wrote down the serial number of his data pad, and passed the paper to Kanan for his. Chopper beeped in approval and reached up to get Sabine's data pad. Zeb smiled slightly as the little droid began to hack into the pad. _Sabine would be furious._

 _ **Hera**_

Hera was not happy. She thought that she had made it clear with Ezra's five month grounding sentence that nobody was allowed to leave her ship without her permission;apparently she hadn't been clear enough. It was bad enough that they had just up and left without telling any of them, but to take the _Phantom_! That brought her to a whole new level of mad. Kanan was in his cabin once again meditating to try and find Ezra, while Zeb and Chopper were trying to analyse the patterns in the serial numbers. Hera couldn't help feeling that some of this was her fault. She knew that it was Sato who had given the order to stay where they were and forget about Parker Deck, but she was the one who had carried it out. She was the one who had caused this rift in her crew. Hera sighed and walked down to Kanan's cabin.

"Kanan?" she called tentatively. "Have you found Ezra?"

"Oh, yeah, I did; I was just waiting to tell you guys to heighten the humor value," he replied with frustrated sarcasm. Hera took a step back, crossed her arms, and glared pointedly at the door.

"Kanan, we are all stressed, and you being a jerk isn't helping!" She heard a groan of annoyance from the other side of the metal door, and was finally granted entry.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Kanan asked. "Just wait for him to contact me? Because right now, I really don't see that happening." Hera sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Look. I'm not saying that we should give up, but I don't think you're going to find him with the force; he's too smart for that. You're going to need to try something else. What about the Hattress and Sabine? Can you track them?" she asked hopefully.

"I already tried that. Ezra's shielding them from tracking too. I can't find them. You know it's ironic, on some weird level I'm proud of him because it takes a lot of strength to do that. On the other hand, I'm furious." "Well, come help us with the serial numbers; maybe you can use the force to get us some answers," Hera suggested, leading Kanan down the hall to the main room.

 _ **Sabine**_

Sabine, Ezra, and the Hattress had been flying in silence ever since the discovery of Ezra's trackable tech. It was now Sabine's turn to pilot the ship, and she was not to happy about it. It was once again the middle of the night, so she would not be getting much sleep. She could always sleep during the day shifts when she wasn't on, but it was always loud then, and she was already a light sleeper. She groaned quietly as she once again forced her eyes open, and adjusted the controls. They were almost to Corellia, maybe just a few more hours from the surface. From there they would just have to land somewhere with minimal to no imperial presence, find the kid, and get him to safety.

Sabine sighed again and checked her clock. Just twenty more minutes until she woke the Hattress up to take over the controls for the remainder of the night shift. She looked at the mangled data pad in the corner. Ezra had still been furious at the Hattress for destroying his precious wi-fi hot spot, but they all knew it was for the best. She was jarred out of her reverie by the sound of a tie fighter over head.

"EZRA! HATTRESS! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" she yelled, quickly rousing her two companions, who groggily ran to their positions, Ezra on the gun, and Hattress as co pilot. Sabine put the shields up just in time, as they were hit in the roof by a tie fighter blast right after. The shield absorbed the worst of it, but the ship still shook, the lights flickering on the controls. Ezra fired back at the tie, shooting it down into an asteroid field they were passing over.

"Well, that was close," the Hattress said, scanning the surrounding area.

"Yeah, but a tie this far out? That means that the Empire has more of a presence here then we thought. This is not good. Not good at all." Sabine replied, frowning with worry. "Well then we should hurry to get Parker, and get outta here!" Ezra decided, taking the controls. "Let's go!"

 **Chapter four will be up shortly! Until then, See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy guys! See! I told you I'd get this next chapter out quickly! Things are going to start getting interesting now, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter IIII**

 **Hera**

Hera sat in the pilot's seat, Chopper right by her side. They had finally been able to zero in on a location of their missing crew members, and were on their way to them. Hera had been in a bad mood ever since Ezra, Sabine, and the Hattress had gone after Parker Deck. Ezra and the Hattress, she could see leaving. She just couldn't believe that Sabine had gone with them! Sabine had been a part of the crew for so many years. They had been running missions together for so long, hiding from the Empire, and sending messages of hope to citizens that couldn't stand up for themselves.

Sabine had been part of the _Ghost_ crew for so long, it just felt empty without her their. Hera had been deeply hurt when she disappeared, but pushed it aside so that she could search for them, and keep her crew going. She glanced down at Chopper as he put the coordinates into the main computer. Zeb and Kanan were in the main room of the ship, keeping an eye on the tracker to make sure that their missing friends hadn't made any major course adjustments.

The crew had easily known when the data pad had been demolished, but were surprised to learn the the tracker had stayed intact. It was the one time that they were grateful for Sato's obsession with order. He had hidden another tracker inside of the data pads that nobody but Hera knew about, and she hadn't told the rest of them until now. That way, if the main tracker was ever taken out by an enemy, or broke down, the rebellion would still have a connection with the device. She sighed and put the ship in lightspeed.

 **Ezra**

Ezra could tell when they reached Corellia. He could sense a shift in the force as they touched down onto the landing pad. That's why, when the Hattress came to get him, he was already at the door of the ship, practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Come on, we've gotta go find Parker!" he yelled as Sabine unlocked the door via the main controls.

"Wooo, slow down Ezra! We don't even know if he's still here! And if he is, he could easily be on the other side of the planet! We shouldn't try to trick ourselves. Especially you," Sabine reasoned, making her way calmly towards the door.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ezra asked, calming down slightly.

"It means. That you, out of all people, shouldn't get your hopes up. You always boost them way too high, and it's sad to watch them get crushed," Sabine stated, stepping outside. There were a lot of trees where they landed, which helped hide their ship from the sky should any tie's come looking for them.

"Alright guys, where should we start?" the Hattress asked, coming out with her whip secured on her belt.

"We should try asking around, maybe at a market or something," Ezra decided. "We need to be careful about who we talk to though, because the Empire is probably looking for him too," he added, remembering the file.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Sabine said. With that, they split off into separate groups and went looking for anyone who might have answers.

 **Kanan**

Kanan sat in a meditative trance, once again looking for Ezra's force signature. It was easier now though, because he was no longer just searching at random. Now he knew a more specific location and could focus better. He found himself drawn closer and closer to Corellia, and down onto the planet's surface. Ezra was still doing a good job at hiding himself. He was constantly making small adjustments to his force signature, changing it just enough to make it appear as someone, or something else's. It made Kanan's job difficult, but he was still able to find his missing Padawan.

He could also sense Sabine and the Hattress as well; they were, however, in different areas of Corellia. They must have split up to look for something Kanan decided. He quickly came back to reality, and sent Hera a quick message via datapad before diving back into the force.

 **Ezra**

Ezra walked through a small market place, following a feeling in his gut tugging him onward. It had been four hours since he, Sabine, and the Hattress had split up to look for Parker Deck. Ezra had asked around, and had found very little information. The only thing close to a lead he could get was a girl saying she thought she'd seen an apple levitating towards an abandoned building. Ezra had decided to try reaching out with the force around the building, and did indeed find something. He let the feeling surround him, pulling him closer and closer to his destination until he found himself in the main room of an abandoned watch tower. He could feel a force signature radiating from somewhere below him, and looked around for a trap door.

To the untrained eye, the large room had no basement entrance, and there was nothing to be found underneath. But to Ezra Bridger, it was obviously a cover up. He smirked slightly, and made his way to a pile of crates stacked seemingly randomly in the far corner. He lifted three crates out of the way to reveal a small lever. Pulling it, he looking out into the rest of the room to see what it had triggered. Just as the young Padawan had suspected, it opened a hidden door in the floor at the opposite side of the room.

Ezra made his way carefully to the newly revealed opening, and peered inside. There was an old hanging rope ladder, and a soft glow coming from a tunnel at the bottom. He stealthy made his way down the rickety ladder and landed softly on the ground, turning to face the off shooting passageway.

The passage wasn't all that long, going only about five feet before opening up into a large room. There was a cot pushed to one side of the room, and a work table at the other. A bag of apples leaned against a wall, with a half eaten loaf of bread sitting next to it. Ezra quickly scanned the room before his eyes landed on a boy curled in the far corner, a knife in his hand and a fierce defiance glittering in his forest green eyes.

The boy had dark brown hair that Ezra assumed was cut with the knife in the boy's hands because of its frayed, choppy edges and rugged appearance. He was wearing a brown tunic with matching pants rolled up around his ankles, both too large for his slight frame.

"Who are you?" He snarled. His voice sounded dangerous and fierce, but his hands were shaking as he held the knife in front of him, obviously unwilling to actually use it on Ezra.

"Are you one of _them_?" he spat. Ezra could tell immediately that the boy was talking about the Empire.

"My name is Ezra," He replied, holding his hands above his head in a show of peace. "Your Parker, right? Parker Deck."

"How do you know me?" the younger boy asked, gripping the knife with both hands.

"Because, I have your file - the one the people you're running from made. My friend stole it from them. I'm here to help you - to get you away from the Emperials," Ezra explained, taking a tentative step towards the terrified child.

"How do I know you're not a spy? I recognize your voice, so you've probably been around here before," Parker retorted, still pointing the knife at Ezra's throat. Ezra paused, wondering where the kid would have heard his voice, before realizing.

"You heard my transmissions," he stated, remembering his message of hope. "I'm with the rebelion, my friends and I hijacked an Empirical radio tower and broadcasted a message across the galaxy," Ezra explained, taking another step towards Parker. The younger boy seemed to consider this, and finally coming to a conclusion, slowly lowered the knife.

"Yes, I do remember now. I heard your message when I still lived up there," he said gesturing to the ceiling. His eyes became weary though, and his grip tightened on the dormant knife. "How did you find me?"

"Well I used the file to find your planet, found a woman who had seen you levitating an apple with the force, and then used the Force to track you down here," Ezra explained.

"You mean, you can use the Force too?" Parker asked carefully. The Force was obviously a touchy subject and Ezra was not quite sure how to approach it.

"Yeah, I've been training with the Jedi that was captured in order to send the message you heard," Ezra explained. "Don't worry, we got him back," he added quickly, seeing the startled look on Parker. "It seems to me like you've been working some things out on your own," Ezra said, gesturing to the apples that had been levitated down into the hideout.

"Yeah, I'm not really welcome on the surface. Ever since the Empire came looking for me, I've been deemed a public threat by the citizens," he explained casually. "Why?" Ezra asked in confusion. Parker shifted uncomfortably, looking down as he started to explain.

"Well, it was just a normal day, you know? Mom was selling fruit at her stand, and I was helping dad make some repairs to our shuttle. Suddenly this HUGE shadow just appears in the sky! Everyone could tell it was an Imperial ship, but no one could figure out why it was there. A bunch of bucketheads came into the market and started forcing people on their knees, yelling something about the force. Then a man in a long black robe came out, walking right towards me! Mom told me to run, and then he stabbed her with his glowing blade. He killed dad too, and then came after me. I too would've been dead, but I knew the streets far better than he did. I got away. I was blamed for the attack, and so I left. At least that's what they all think. Nobody else knows about this place but me," Parker concluded. He looked up at Ezra, bright eyes narrowing in suspicion and fear.

"Are they coming for me again? Is that why you're here?"

"We think it's a possibility. Me and two of my friends came to find you and help you escape. Corellia isn't safe for you anymore; they know you're here," Ezra explained. Parker looked down, letting the information sink in.

"What should I do?" He asked warily

"Well, let me call my friends and we'll meet them at the ship."

"Okay. But don't take me to your rebellion, I don't wanna fight a war. Just drop me off somewhere; I have some friends that can help me from there," Parker said, allowing Ezra to pick up his com link without raising the knife again.  
"Alright, you've got a deal," Ezra agreed, activating the little device.

" _Hey Spectre-5, come in?"_

" _This is Spectre-5, what's up Spectre- 6?"_

" _I've found Parker, I'm heading back to the ship right now. You know where the Hattress is?"_

" _Yeah, I think she was heading back to the ship to make sure it didn't get stolen."_

" _Alright, see you there in a bit."_

Ezra put down the com device before looking back to Parker. "You might wanna grab anything important. If everything goes as planned, we won't be coming back here," Erza said looking around the room. Parker nodded before grabbing the backpack of apples, putting the bread inside, and brushing the contents of his work table in as well. He stopped by the bed and moved the pillow, lifting up a leather tie with a small silver pendant on it. There was a small firebird symbol etched into the silver, something only a true rebel could distinguish.

Parker slipped it around his neck, tucking it down the front of his shirt. Turning back, he began walking towards the ladder that lead back to the old building. "Alright, let's go."

 **Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Wow, I managed to stick to an updating** **schedule** **for a whole three days this time, I'm so proud of myself!**

 **This is chapter five, so we will soon be reaching the end of this story. Kind of. There's still at least two chapters, so I really don't know why I'm already putting out this** **announcement** **. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter V**

 **Mad Hattress**

The Mad Hattress made her way out of the ship and looked around the landing pad. Sabine had called on her com to tell her that Ezra had found Parker, and they were on their way back. She had been extra watchful in case of Imperials, but didn't see any coming. Not even the long range scanners she always kept on her utility belt could pick anything up.

The Hattress tapped her foot impatiently, looking left and right for any sign of the other rebels. Sabine was the first one to arrive back, silently slipping into the landing pad, and looking around to see who else was there. They waited together outside for a little while before Sabine decided to go make sure the ship was well enough stalked for the trip with Parker.

The Hattress continued to wait though, scanning the tree line as the sun began to set, casting jagged shards of color across the sky. Like stained glass, she mused. It had been a while since she'd seen a sunset like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted though, by the sounds of twigs snapping, and a quite explanation of 'Karabast!' from the forest. The Hattress rolled her eyes, and stepped off of the platform to meet them.

"Hattress? Sabine? You guys out here?" The voice of Ezra called from inside the tree line.

"Right out here, genius!" She called back sarcastically. Soon a head of dark hair poked out from the foliage, followed by the rest of the Jedi Padawan, and a younger boy that the Hattress could only recognize from the small picture on the top corner of the file.

"See, I told you I wasn't lost!" Ezra said, turning to who the Hattress took to be Parker Deck.

"Um, we just spend the last thirty minutes wandering around the forest Ezra, I'd say you were lost," The boy answered doubtfully, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah. Either way, we're here now and that's all that matters."

"Doesn't work on Kanan, won't work on us," Sabine laughed, coming out from the ship to greet the two boys.

"Guys, this is Parker Deck. Parker, meet Sabine, and the Mad Hattress. Don't ask about the name, she refuses to go by anything else," Ezra stated, knowing that Parker would ask about the strange name his pink haired companion chose to go by.

"Alright, I wanna be outta here before any Imperials figure out where we are, so as soon as the others get here we're leaving. Where are we headed?" The Hattress asked, nodding in acknowledgement to Parker.

"Alright Parker, you said you knew where you needed to go, where to?" Ezra asked, turning back towards the younger boy.

"Well, There are some family friends on Ryloth. Mom always told me that if something bad were to happen, we'd go their. That was my original plan, but I couldn't afford a transport."

"Ryloth it is!" THe Hattress exclaimed, leading the other two back into the ship.

As they all got into comfortable positions, the Hattress glanced over at Ezra, who was looking more worn than usual.

"Hey, I think you can stop all that manipulation of the force that you've been doing. Now that we found Parker, they can find us," She suggested, knowing how hard it was for Ezra not to let his master find his force signature.

"Yeah, okay I think I will. Honestly though, I have a feeling he already knows where we are. He knows a lot more about the force then I do, so he probably has some secret method for finding us that I can't block yet."

"That sounds like him."

 **Kanan**

Kanan sat in the co pilot's seat next to Hera, trying to stay focused on the ever changing light that was Ezra's force signature. It took all of his concentration to keep it in his mind's eye, and he could still not pinpoint the exact location of his once again missing Padawan. He furrowed his brow as he felt a slight disturbance in the force emanating from Ezra, and suddenly the dam burst.

Ezra's signature stopped shifting and glowed brightly, feelings and thoughts came flowing forward, and blended into the force, strengthening Ezra's signature to the force, and letting Kanan in. Kanan gasped, not expecting the sudden onslaught of raw power, but quickly regained himself, diving once again into the force. He could tell that Hera was watching him, confused as to what caused his previous out burst, but did not interrupt.

He reached out to his young Padawan, pinpointing his location. He could sense Sabine and the Hattress, as well as another force signature, one he didn't recognize. Whoever it belonged to was force sensitive, and quite powerful.

"Hera, I found him," Kanan said grinning.

"You did! How? I thought he was hiding from you?" Hera asked in astonishment.

"I-I think they found Parker. Now that they have him, they have no reason to hide from us anymore," Kanan guessed, punching in the coordinates where he sensed his Padawan.

"Hey, what's all the racket? I'm trying ta sleep!" Zeb grumbled, shuffling into the cockpit.

"Zeb! There you are!" Hera exclaimed, far happier than she had been in days. "Kanan's got a location on the others!"

"Well it's about time," The Lasot grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm tired of the kid always running off and doing something stupid! We should just chain him to a chair or something."

"Or you could just remember to lock the door," Hera offered, receiving a sheepish look from Zeb.

"Well, he'd probably just pick that," Kanan added, smiling slightly.

Kanan made his way back to his cabin to meditate. Now that he finally had a connection to Ezra again, he didn't want to lose it.

 _Ezra?_ He asked tentatively through the force, hoping that his Padawan would let him in.

 _Kanan? Hi Kanan!_ Came the cheerful reply through the force.

 _Ezra, what's going on? Why are you letting me in now?  
Well, we found Parker and have him on the ship so there wasn't any reason to hide from you anymore. We're on a hidden landing pad on Corellia. We're going to take Parker to some family friends on Ryloth so he can stay hidden from the Empire. _

_He isn't coming the the rebellion? I thought that's why you were looking for him._

 _We offered, but he doesn't want to get caught up in the war. Plus he kind of hates the force, so he doesn't want to learn about it._

 _Well, we're on our way, we should be at the landing pad in roughly an hour._ Kanan said, reaching out with the force to check their location, confirming that they were close.

 _Okay, we'll be in the ship!_

 _Oh, that reminds me, Hera is furious at ALL of you for stealing that ship._ Kanan warned, smirking slightly.

 _Yeah, I have a feeling I'll be grounded again._

 _If she doesn't ground you, I will,_ Kanan joked.

 _What!? Come on._

 _Well, you're the one that stole a ship!_

 **Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dang! I don't even know how long its been since I posted anything. I guess I just really don't know where I'm going with this story, since I won't be posting the thing that it's based off of.**

 **The next chapter will probably be the last one, and I'll most likely not be posting anything for a little bit, as I'm getting pretty busy in my free time, and am getting more serious about a series I'm writing. Feel free to PM me though with one shot requests and stuff, I'm sure I could find some time to write a few!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter VI

 **Zeb**

Zeb sat in the main room of the ship, data pad in hand, and space waffles in front of him. They were less than twenty minutes from Corellia, and Zeb was relieved. It had been a rough time with the crew split once again. He just hoped that this time no one ended up in a coma.

The mission ahead seemed pretty simple: Pickup Ezra, Sabine, Parker, and the Hattress, bring Parker to Ryloth, and head back to base. Now, having been a rebel for a while now, Zeb knew that there would be a few Tie chases, wanted posters, and most likely an unscheduled detour or two, but it still didn't seem like it would be to hard to pull off.

"Ey, Chopper!" He yelled, seeing the little droid roll past the doorway. Chopper stopped and scooted inside, looking up at the Lasot imploringly.

"How much longer you think we'll be stuck in 'ere?" The droid brought up a star map with a small pulsing light that showed where they were at the moment. Zeb checked the time on the side, and sighed as he saw it would take another fourteen minutes to reach Corellia.

Zeb growled in frustration, and leaned back in his chair, slowly dragging his hands down his face.

"This is take'n forever!" He grumbled, glaring at the ceiling as if it had somehow offended him. Chopper watched him for a minute before taking out his taser, and zapping the Lasot in the leg.

"Ow! What was that for you rust bucket!" Zeb howled, kicking Chopper away angrily.

Chopper made some strange beeping sounds of indignation, Then some in explanation.

"You mean you decided that the best way to distract me was to taz me?" The Lasot yelled incredulously. Chopper beeped in affirmation.

"Well, I guess it worked," Zeb said, looking at the clock. "We just wasted seven minutes talking about this!"

Zeb and Chopper made their way into the cockpit and sat down, looking out the front window intently.

"Hey Zeb, hey Chopper," Hera greeted, not looking up from the controls. "There is about five minutes left until we get to Ezra and Sabines location. Once there, we'll pick up our crew, drop Parker off at Ryloth, and then give Ezra, Sabine and the Hattress the lecture of a lifetime!" She explained, forcefully pushing the button to bring up a star map.

"Ah, something tells me you're still mad at them," Zeb noted.

"Oh yeah. They are in SO much trouble when they get back." It was just then that Kanan entered as well, finally coming out of his cabin.

"We're almost there?" He asked, though he already knew the answer via the force.

"Yep, just a few more minutes," Hera replied.

"Okay. Lets try and make this quick, I don't want to attract to much imperial attention," Kanan said, voicing what he knew they all wanted.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. The Empire would love to get their hands on us now. A Jedi, a Padawan, and a force sensitive all on the same ship! Vader'll probably think that he's gone mad!" Hera exclaimed. Zeb smirked at that, nudging Chopper lightly.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a _very_ interesting reunion," He whispered to the little droid, who hummed in agreement.

 **Sabine**

Sabine watched quietly as Ezra showed Parker the ship. The _Ghost_ would arrive to pick them up any minute, and she wanted to get right on and escape Corellia before the Empire found them. She had all of her weapons charged, and her blasters within arms reach. She could practically feel the tension radiating off of her other companions as they waited for the rest of their crew to arrive.

"Come on guys, where are you?" She whispered, looking up towards the stars.

"They'll be here, don't worry," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Ezra looking up as well.

"How's Parker?" Sabine asked, noticing that the younger force user wasn't with Ezra anymore.

"Oh, he went into the ship to get some sleep. The Hattress is keeping an eye on him," Ezra explained, looking skyward as well. "They'll be here soon. They'll be furious with us for stealing their ship, and most likely give us some ridiculously long lecture, but I'll still be glad to see them."

"Yeah, I've missed them," Sabien agreed, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I feel like somethings going to happen," Ezra said suddenly, still not looking away from the stars.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked in alarm, head snapping towards him.

"I'm not sure," He answered calmly, still gazing upward. "I just have a feeling. Something big is going to happen, I think this is starting something."

"Something good?" Sabine asked tentatively, not really wanting to know. Usually when Ezra and Kanan got a feeling, it meant that something terrible was about to happen. Normally, she would have let it be, not wanting to hear about the torture ahead, but she was strangely fascinated by what he said. She felt like maybe, just maybe, the answer wouldn't hurt them.

Ezra was silent for a few minutes, still staring up at the stars as if contemplating what the force was trying to tell him.

"I'm not sure," He finally answered. "I just feel like this was important. Like finding Parker Deck has just made something undetermined, final. I think we just changed something, I just can't figure out what," He explained, seeming to grow more frustrated as the answers he wanted evaded him.

"Well, once Kanan arrives, you can ask him," Sabine said, trying to reassure him. "And even if we did change something for the better or worse, then there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to deal with it as it happens."

"Yeah, yeah okay," Ezra replied, satisfied with their plan.

Sabine thought about what Ezra had said. She hoped that whatever had been changed, wasn't bad. Because if Parker Deck turned out to be evil and caused even more problems for the rebellion, then they would be the only ones to blame. Then again, they could very well have stopped him from becoming evil by taking him to Ryloth.

Her internal debate was interrupted however when a bright searchlight lit up the ground around the landing pad, and the shape of a ship flew over the moon. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and then back up at the ship, trying to make out its shape.

"The _Ghost_!" Ezra yelled happily as he reached out with the force. "They're here!" Sabine grinned and ran into their ship to wake Parker and alert the Hattress to the arrival of their crew.

 **Ezra**

Ezra watched as Sabine darted back inside the small ship to wake the others. He was excited to see his friends again, but couldn't shake the feeling he had received through the force. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, and far more powerful. It was neither light nor dark, but some sort of mix. It had flooded his veins with a fiery passion that he could not compare to anything, and had yet to completely let go.

Ezra had just been leaving the ship after dropping off Parker to get some sleep when he had felt it first. It wasn't a gradual build, or nagging in the back of his mind. It smashed into his, slipping past his mental shields, and wrapping his mind in its gentle embrace. He reached into the force, and felt something set, almost as if it had been snapped into place. It felt different than most things though. When he tried to see what it was, he found that he couldn't Whenever he tried to see, his vision became foggy, wisps of dark and light surrounding his mind.

With a jolt, he realized that he was looking at the future, or at least trying to. Kanan had told him about this, but neither of them had ever tried to do it.

Now as Ezra watched the _Ghost_ descend onto the landing pad, he pushed the feeling down, keeping it at a bearable simmer so that he could focus on getting off of Corella, and into open space. The Hattress came out with parker, quickly followed by Sabine, who was holding a blaster in a death grip.  
Ezra knew from experience that Sabine would not release her blaster until they were in hyperspace, and completely and utterly safe. The _Ghost_ landed and the door immediately opened, revealing Kanan and Zeb in the doorway.

"Come on!" Kanan called, beckoning them all into the larger ship. They all jumped in, closing the door immediately. Parker stared wide eyed around at the group, not quite sure if he trusted them or not.

"Alright. Ezra, I need you and Sabine to go and help Hera reconnect the two ships. Then, you, Sabine and the Hattress are going to wait in the main room for us to come talk to you," He said, narrowing his eyes at the last part.

 **Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Oh look at that, it has once again been over a month since I last uploaded! Honestly, are you guys even surprised anymore? 'Cause I'm not. Anyhoo.. this is it! The last chapter. Sorry that it's so short, but this story wasn't meant to be very long in general, as it was mostly for me to organize my thoughts for a different sotry that I will not be posting. I just ended up posting it because I was bored.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Ezra**

Ezra, Sabine, and the Hattress sat in the main area of the ghost, all looking anywhere but at Kanan and Hera. They had just been on the receiving end of a _very_ angry lecture, and did not want to have to here another.

Zeb, Chopper, Parker had been watching all of this with barely concealed amusement. Parker because it was plain hilarious, and Zeb and Chopper for the reason of wanting to see someone else be the victim of Hera and Kanan's wrath.

"Sorry we stole the ship," Ezra mumbled, still looking at his shoes.

"You'd better be!" Kanan growled back, glaring daggers at his Padawan.

"And for leaving in the middle of the night without telling you guys," Sabine than both glanced over at the Hattress.

"Oh I'm supposed to say something too? Okay, um, sorry I stole the ration bars and helped them with their little adventure," She said, glancing at Ezra and Sabine to make sure she said the right thing.

At this point Chopper, Parker and Zeb were straight up laughing, along with Ezra and Sabine. Even Hera smiled a bit.

"Well, at least nobody's in a coma this time," Hera sighed, tired now that she had gotten most of her anger out.

"Next time we dock, remind me to lock all the doors, and Ezra-proof the vents," She added, heading back to the cockpit.

"Right. According to Chopper, we'll be at Ryloth in a few hours," Sabine said, looking at a map Chopper had projected onto the far wall. "So until then, we've got time to just hang. Wanna play cards?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ezra said, sitting cross legged across from Sabine.

"I'm in," Parker replied.

"Yeah well, I guess now I have to don't I," the Hattress consented, rolling her eyes as she kneeled beside Sabine and Parker.

"Alright, I'll deal!"

 **Later!**


End file.
